Deal or No Deal (UK)
Deal or No Deal is a United Kingdom Endemol game show hosted by Noel Edmonds, based on the format which originated in the Netherlands. The show features a single contestant trying to beat the Banker as they open 22 identical sealed red boxes assigned to potential contestants in an order of their choosing. The boxes contain randomly assigned sums of money inside ranging from 1p to £250,000. The day's contestant is selected at the beginning, bringing their box to the chair. As the boxes are opened over a number of rounds, the Banker makes offers of real money to gain possession of their box. The gameplay is coordinated by Edmonds, who communicates with the unseen banker by telephone. Contestants can either 'deal' to take the money, or play to the end, settling on the amount in their box. The objective is for the contestant to obtain the highest amount of money they believe they can, whilst the Banker is trying to minimise the amount they have to pay out. As the game progresses and more possible final values are eliminated, both the Banker and the contestant have more information to offer deals or accept deals. The contestant faces the risk of not accepting a deal may lead to smaller deals later or the final amount being lower than previous deals offered. The Banker faces the converse, the offers made may ultimately end up being greater than the contestant would have won should the whole game be played out. First broadcast on Channel 4 on 31 October 2005, the programme aired six days a week excluding Saturdays for the entire year for its first eight seasons. Previously there was a break in production of new episodes during July and August each summer, but this has since been eliminated. Occasionally there are special episodes with a particular theme, usually based around the national holidays, introducing special features and prizes. The show celebrated its 10th anniversary on 18 September 2015 when Noel Edmonds played the game and won £26,000 for his chosen charity, it was seen by 930,000 viewers at 8pm. Pilot Series Deal or No Deal lasted from March 7, 2004 until November 22, 2004 as a Pilot series, with 13 Episodes. The show was hosted by actor Michael Caine and Used 22 Briefcases. The first round featured 22 Contestants answering Several Multi-Choice Questions until 2 contestants remain. Those 2 contestants will go to a podium with 2 buzzers on it, starting Round 2. The contestants will be temped with a prize (Either £10,000 or a Vauxhall Vectra). Pressing the buzzer means the contestant accepts the offer, while the other contestant goes on to play the Final Round. If both decline the offer, Caine will ask them a Mathematical Question. Buzzing in with the correct answer means the contestant goes on to the Final Round. Buzzing in with the incorrect answer means the contestant is eliminated, while the other contestant goes on to the Final Round. Case Values